


Pants

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, tegoshis pants, unnecessary large amount of mentioning tegoshis crotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige hates Tegoshi's pants.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Pants

"What's with these pants?" Shige asks as they watch the latest episode of OPENREC together at Shige's place together. Shige doesn't exactly know why either.

"Why? They're super comfy!" Tegoshi exclaims and stretches out on Shige's couch even more, and Shige makes a face as the lines of Tegoshi's junk become even more visible than from the Tegoshi on screen.

Shige wrinkles his nose. 

Tegoshi is absolutely clueless. He puts his hand into the chips bags and munches on a handful.

Shige slumps down in his seat. He tries to look somewhere else than Tegoshi's crotch, regardless on screen or next to him. However, his efforts fail and this doesn't go unnoticed after a while.

"You're staring at my junk," Tegoshi states flatly, and Shige sits up straight.

"That's because it's _everywhere_!" he exlaims with a voice louder than intended.

"What's wrong with my crotch?!!" Tegoshi almost snaps, voice also louder.

"Nothing!" Shige yells, his face already deep red. They fall into awkard silence. The Tegoshi on screen goes on enthusiastically while the one next to Shige is quiet.

"You're blushing," Tegoshi's voice is softer now, and back to his normal tone.

"I'm not," Shige says stubbornly even though his face is as red as a tomato. Tegoshi grins. Wordlessly, he slides over, shifting so he is turned towards Shige and those goddamm awful pants are much more present and his junk is almost, almost touching his jeans. Tegoshi's grin gets wider as Shige freezes in his spot and bites his lip as Tegoshi trails the tip of his index finger along Shige's thigh.

"Shige-chan," he humms with that sweet tone, "look at me."

Shige takes a deep breath but then looks because this is ridiculous. Tegoshi's eyes are darker and sparkling a little and Shige gulps, unable to move when Tegoshi leans in to blow air against his ear.

"If you hate the pants so much, why don't you take them off of me?" Tegoshi purrs into Shige's ear and that's it, that's when Shige growls and grabs Tegoshi, smashing him on the couch, straddling him and leaning down and kissing him hard, Tegoshi meeting him eagerly, tongues licking and teeth tugging and biting and Shige groans.

"Show me how much you hate my pants," Tegoshi gasps against Shige's lips, and Shige takes Tegoshi's lower lip between his teeth.

"I'm gonna show you how much," is what he growls, and his fingers make quick work of that waistband of those ugly pants he hates so much, the ones that have started this all.


End file.
